nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 02
, |presenters = Lise Rønne Louise Wolff Sofie Lassen-Kahlke |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 8 |winner = "Butterfly" by Julie Berthelsen |prev = 01 |next = 03 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 02 was the 2nd edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 6. The selection had seven duels held in Herning. Julie Berthelsen won the selection with her newest single, "Butterfly". In North Vision Song Contest 6, it got the 11th place in the semi-final with 70 points and therefore failed to qualify. It marked the country's first non-qualification. Information A few days after the results of the 4th edition, DR announced the 2nd edition of the selection. The eight songs of the selection were revealed on 17 and 24 September 2013. The edition started on 4 November 2013 and finished on 26 November 2013 with Julie Berthelsen being the winner. The selection consisted of seven duels, divided in three parts: the quarterfinals with four duels, the semifinals with two duels and the final with one duel. The selection was once again held in , . In each duel, two songs were competing and one of them advanced to the next duel. From the quarterfinal duels, two songs advanced to the semifinal duels and from there two songs advanced to the final duel from where the winner was decided. As in the previous edition, the competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs with only eight songs being selected this time. However, there was no foreign act in this edition. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships and it will host the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships. On October 1, 2010, Danish financial institution, Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on October 20, 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Changes DR decided to change the format of the selection due to the not-so-successful first edition. The broadcaster decided to introduce duels. Eight songs will be competing in four duels and one from each duel will make it to the second part of the duels. The final duel songs will be the two winning songs from the second part of the duels. Competing entries All the competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. The songs of the edition were announced on 17 and 24 September 2013; four songs were announced on the first date and four songs on the second date. ;Table key : Winner Duels The songs of the duels were revealed before the 5th edition of Northvision started, on 17 and 24 September. The voting started on 4 November 2013 and ended on 25 November 2013. The winner of the selection was revealed on 26 November 2013. In all the duels, the voting was open for three or four days. The quarter-finals started on 4 November 2013. "Rejs dig op", "Butterfly", "Lost In The Fire" and "Vi er helte" qualified from the quarterfinals. The semi-finals started on 17 November 2013 with "Butterfly" and "Lost In The Fire" qualifiying to the final part. The last phase of the selection, the final included only one duel which started on 23 November 2013. | "The Golden Age" | 879 | | "Hunter & Prey" | 929 | '"Butterfly" | '1271 | | '"Lost in the Fire" | '1324 | "Romeo er død" | 876 | | '"Vi er helte" | '1288 | "I nat er der kun musik" | 712 | | "Rejs dig op" | 865 | '"Butterfly" | 935 | | '"Lost in the Fire" | '''1049 | "Vi er helte" | 951 | | '"Butterfly" | '''3336 | "Lost in the Fire" | 2964 |color=yes}} Voting As the duels were introduced, the voting system changed. Each voter had 200 points to give to the two songs competing in the duel. However they couldn't give the same number of points to the songs (100-100) or zero points to one song. In the final duel, instead of 200 points, each voter had 300 points with the same rules as in the previous duels. '''Voters Voting grids Quarter-finals : Duel 1 : Duel 2 : Duel 3 : Duel 4 Semi-finals : Duel 1 : Duel 2 Final See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 6 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 6 External links *Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 6 national selections